The present invention relates generally to a compressor assembly in a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a compressor for compressing air and delivering it downstream into a combustion section. A fan may move air to the compressor. The compressed air is mixed with fuel and combusted in the combustion section. The products of this combustion are then delivered downstream over turbine rotors, which are driven to rotate and provide power to the engine.
The compressor includes rotors moving within a compressor case to compress air. Maintaining close tolerances between the rotors and the interior of the compressor case facilitates air compression.
Gas turbine engines may include an inlet case for guiding air into a compressor case. The inlet case is mounted adjacent the fan section. Movement of the fan section, such as during in-flight maneuvers, may move the inlet case. Some prior gas turbine engine designs support a front portion of the compressor with the inlet case while an intermediate case structure supports a rear portion of the compressor. In such an arrangement, movement of the fan section may cause at least the front portion of the compressor to move relative to other portions of the compressor.
Disadvantageously, relative movement between portions of the compressor may vary rotor tip and other clearances within the compressor, which can decrease the compression efficiency. Further, supporting the compressor with the inlet case may complicate access to some plumbing connections near the inlet case.
It would be desirable to reduce relative movement between portions of the compressor and to simplify accessing plumbing connection in a gas turbine engine.
Traditionally, a fan and low pressure compressor have been driven in one of two manners. First, one type of known gas turbine engine utilizes three turbine sections, with one driving a high pressure compressor, a second turbine rotor driving the low pressure compressor, and a third turbine rotor driving the a fan. Another typical arrangement utilizes a low pressure turbine section to drive both the low pressure compressor and the fan.
Recently it has been proposed to incorporate a gear reduction to drive the fan such that a low pressure turbine can drive both the low pressure compressor and the fan, but at different speeds.